Never Right Never Wrong
by Twilightfanatic098
Summary: Amy is just like the show. But her dad left and then her mom kicks her out. How will Ricky Feel?
1. The overview

**Amy's POV**

Today has been five weeks since I had sex with a boy at band camp that I didn't know very well. But ever since then I have had morning sickness and I am going to take a pregnancy test to see if I am really pregnant. The only one that knows I am possibly pregnant is my best friends Madison and Lauren. And then they probably went and told their boyfriends. And they probably told their best friends. So probably everyone knows now. So yeah. My life sucks.

**Ricky's POV**

It's been 5 weeks and 2 hours since I meet her and we had sex in the mess hall at band camp. The best day of my life! And to make it better she told me she was going to Grant High School. And I go there so we are bound to see each other. So today I was at work and heard that this 15 year old is pregnant. How the hell is freaking 15 year old going to raise a baby and go to school. Man she must be a slut. So it is 1 week till I go to school and see her beautiful face. But better yet get to see how she feels about me. And if she likes me _then_ we can go out. But the weird part is this is the first girl I had sex with and felt bad about leaving her in the mess hall after. But I guess we will see how it will go.

_**1 week later:**_

**Amy's POV**

So this past week has been nothing but crying and looking for a place to live. So I found out I was pregnant and went to the doctors and confirmed it so now I was working on how to find a place to live. My mom found out about the baby through the doctor. And kicked me out she said she didn't want a disgrace like this in her family. So since then I have been living with Madison and she is helping me find a place and a job AND buy everything I need for the baby but the only problem is that we have no money everything I like I pray will be there when I can afford it. The only person I talk to in my family is my grandma (Mimsey) and my sister, Ashley. She was the only one that cared for me when she caught me with the test. But never said anything because she knew this would happen. But we cried together when I was kicked out and said she was going to help me when she could.

Flashback:

_" Mom I need to tell you something." _

_"Oh Amy whats wrong?"_

_"Mom don't freak out. I really need you to do this for me. Please?" I begged my mom because she never liked teenage mothers. _

_"Amy I have no promises." _

_Fine I guess I told take that. _

_" I'm... Mom..." _

_"I'mpregnant!" I rushed out. Hoping she didn't hear me. _

_"Amy. You have 5 hours to get out. And never come back." She yelled. _

_"I need you mom you need to let me stay. I need your help raising my baby. Please mom! Please!"_

_"No Amy. Now get packing all the things you need. And get out!"_

**End of Flashback**

Well whatever. So today I was going to tell Ricky but I was scared. How would he react? Would he want to be involved? Would he let me live with him. Ughhhhh! Worst year ever.


	2. the truth comes out

**Ricky's POV**

Today was the first day of school. And everyone was gossiping about a freshmen being pregnant. Hmmmm? Why would someone want a kid. Then everyone was looking at the prettiest face I have ever seen. Amy. She was pregnant. I can't be? Was I? I was the father I would ask her. I really want to be involved. I walked up to her and everyone gasped.

I got angry. " What? I can't say hi to a friend?" Then someone had to run their mouth and get her crying and I suspended. "Not if she is knocked up." I had never punched someone so hard in the face ever. I yelled in his face "It's not my fault I knocked her up! It was a mistake!" I heard her breath hitch in her throat. And she slapped me. "I didn't want anyone to know! And you ruined it! I never want to talk to you ever again Ricky. You ruined my life!" I wanted to run after her but I didn't. She needed time to think. And that's when the dean came and told me I was suspended for fighting.

**Amy's POV**

I can't believe he did that! He ruined my life! 2 times in 2 months. First he gets me pregnant with the best gift ever and then he goes and tells the whole freaking school he is the father. But you know I could care less. I only love me and my baby… And Ricky…. WHAT! He just ruined my life I can't love him. _But you do love him. You do he is the father to your baby. Go back to him and tell him how you feel. _ I fought with myself for over an hour. I finally went back to school. And I found Ricky leaving I ran up to him and told him "Ricky I know I got you in trouble and all and you don't want to see me or my baby. But I don't know how to tell you this but… I love you." I was crying at this point. And he was looking at me dumbfounded. I went to leave sobbing. Because he didn't love me back I knew it was stupid to tell him. When I heard him behind me say "Don't leave I care for you. But It's hard to say I love you too someone. Because of my childhood. I was sexually abused by my dad and my mom was either getting drunk or was too high to care about what was going on. And I swore I would never say I love you to anyone but myself. And I think you might change that." I was crying harder now not for me. But for him. And this was the first time I kissed someone I cared about.


	3. Fighting

**Ricky's POV**

She loves me! No one besides Adrian has ever really loved me for me. Not sex or anything else. She loves me for me. When I told her about my childhood she started crying harder. When she stopped we were by my car still.

"Amy I have to go. I'm suspended. You want to go to my house with me?" She stared at me for a second. Then said "Sure it's not like I have anywhere to go."

So we left and went to my house. And we sat on my bed. When she asked "So does this mean we are going out now?" I thought about it for a second.

"Only if you want too." She then giggled and said yeah. Probably the best day ever on my part.

**Amy's POV**

I was fighting with myself to ask if I could move in. Because I have NOWHERE to go. Guess he didn't catch on when I said that. But who cares? I am with the 2 people I love most my baby and now boyfriend. We were sitting there quiet and snuggled up when I had to say it.

"Ricky can I live with you?" He got up and looked at me like I was an idiot. He was then pacing. Back and forth and keep looking back in forth at me and himself.

When he said "Are you crazy? You can't stay here. My parents aren't even happy I sleep around. And if they found out I got you pregnant they would kill me!" He yelled.

I had to yell back! "Well your parents didn't kick you out! Mine did! How can you tell the best thing is actually the worst thing! I have NOWHERE to go I am living with my friend. I don't even talk to my parents. That is why I asked. But never mind." I was crying.

So I got up went to leave. And he said "Where are you going?" I said "Anywhere but here!" And left.


	4. House?

**Ricky's POV **

She left! She tells me she loves me and wants to move in and then leaves. What's wrong with that picture? I love her. Yes I love her. I think I my never talk to her again. Wait I have an idea. What if I ask her to move in with me then we both tell my parents. So I called her.

"Amy we need to talk." I told her.

"About what?" She was pissed off.

"I know I said that I couldn't say this but I have to….. I love you! And I want you to move in and we can tell my parents together. And then this way we can't get kicked out cause they are my foster parents. And have responsibility of me till I am 18. What do you think?" I could hear she was crying on the other end.

"Ok. I will walk back to your house." Wait she walked all the way home.

"No. where are you now I will be there in 10 minutes to pick you up." She waited.

"I am at the corner of Main St. and your road." That is the worst part of town. So I got in the car and sped there as fast as I could.

**Amy's POV**

He called! He really does care. I love him. He cares about me and the baby. When he got here he go out of the car and ran over to me.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He started asking me the same questions over and over again. I laughed.

"Yes I'm fine. The baby's fine. Stop worrying." Then it hit me. I could have a stable home. Me and Ricky and our baby all together in one home all together. I started to get teary eyed. When he saw he flipped out.

"Did I say something?" I shook my head no. He looked at me confused.

"Me you and our baby can live together under 1 roof. We can live together forever." I started crying. I was happy. We were happy.


	5. Life and grandparents

**Rick's POV**

She was happy. She was thinking the same thing. Us together under the same roof. We were so happy together. We got in the car and left. We went to my house. And my parents are home. Holy crap. Never thought I would say I want my girlfriend to move in. And oh yeah, she is also my baby's mom. So I was scared. No quite sure how to tell them. Then I felt her shaking my shoulder.

"Ricky we are here. How's at your house?" Amy asked.

"Mom and dad are home. When we go in don't say anything until I say so. Ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sure." She answered not knowingly.

When we walked in the house. My mom and dad were sitting there looking at me.

"Rickey who is this?" My mom asked me.

"Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Amy. And we have to say something… Important." I said.

**Amy's POV**

Oh boy this was the part I was dreading. Telling them I am having a baby was going to be hard.

"And what's that?" Ricky's mother asked.

I sighed and replied, "I am having a baby."

Ricky looked at me. "You had to tell them like that?"

"Wait your pregnant with Ricky's baby. And have you told your parents yet?" His mother asked.

"Umm…. Yeah. But it didn't end the way I wanted it too. They kicked me out. And I am staying with my friend right now. And speaking of Madison I need to go to her house. And get my things." I said.

Ricky's mother looked at me weirdly. "Where are you going? You have nowhere to go."

I looked at Ricky. He then said, "Mom dad I asked Amy to move in with us. And she could stay down stairs with me and everything. We will be responsible. We will get jobs and everything."

Margret looked down and back up. And sighed, "Fine. But no funny business."

I yelled for joy as me and Ricky left to go get everything for Madison's house. When we went in there I got everything I left a note saying call me on my cell if you need anything. I got my own place. When we went back to Ricky's house. We brought everything down stairs. And unpacked and went to bed.


	6. Stories

**Ricky's POV **

They said yes! I was so happy. We could be a happy family. When Amy was done unpacking we laid down and went to bed. We were so happy. When we woke up we looked at each other and kissed. Not one of those been there done that kisses. One full of passion and feeling.

"Good afternoon baby!" Amy said.

"Good afternoon Ames! How are you? Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

"Good and yes. For the first time ever. And I feel safe with you near. Like no one can hurt me." She said sounding embarrassed.

"Don't sound embarrassed. This was the best night sleep ever… Did I ever tell you what happened when I was younger? Like what my dad did to me?" She shook her head and said, "Well you said he sexually abused you."

I sighed, "That's not all. These aren't my real parents. They are my foster parents. And even though I know my dad is never coming after me again. I still have nightmares that he is there trying to hurt me. But when you were here last night. I never had even a single dream or picture of him. You make me feel fine and like nothing can hurt me."

**Amy's POV**

He told me what happened to him and I sat there. He sighed, "Amy say something? Please?" I whimpered and started crying for him and hugged him.

"Ricky I'm so sorry! I didn't know any of that. I am so sorry!" I was sobbing now. And I could barley breath.

"Hey. It's ok. He is gone now. And no one could hurt us or this baby." He told trying to soothe me. But bringing up the baby only made me cry harder.

"Ricky just shut up and kiss me. I will feel better when I am in your arms." I looked at him. And he chuckled and kissed me. I kissed back and climbed on top of him and put my hands in his hair and we fell on his bed and we had sex…


End file.
